


On Bated Tooth and Claw

by DoreyG



Series: Beating Heart [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Comics Elements, Community: comment_fic, Dating, Developing Relationship, Earth 2 - Freeform, Eobard Thawne has a heart, Eobard Thawne is also kind of a dick, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Science, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meets Barry Allen for the first time at a lecture he's giving, and initially thinks little of it. The kid is cute, sure, and so eager that he's practically vibrating out of his skin. But if there's anything that he's learned, after fifteen years here, it's that there are a lot of cute and eager kids in the world.</p><p>So, he smiles and laughs. Accepts the adulation, and then moves on. Doesn't think much of it, doesn't dwell on the <i>possibilities</i> of those plush lips and that thick hair.</p><p>...At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/gifts).



> Written for Oh_Mcgee over at Comment_Fic, for the prompt "The Flash (tv), Harrison Wells/Barry Allen, in a different timeline we weren't enemies". I, of course, interpreted this to mean that Wells/Thawne and Barry were dating in the Earth 2 universe where Jay comes from. Before Zoom turns up, of course.

He meets Barry Allen for the first time at a lecture he's giving, and initially thinks little of it. The kid is cute, sure, and so eager that he's practically vibrating out of his skin. But if there's anything that he's learned, after fifteen years here, it's that there are a lot of cute and eager kids in the world.

So, he smiles and laughs. Accepts the adulation, and then moves on. Doesn't think much of it, doesn't dwell on the _possibilities_ of those plush lips and that thick hair.

...At first.

 

\--

 

Barry Allen turns up to every single lecture that he gives. Barry Allen sits in the front row, with wide eyes and a pretty smile, and hangs on his every word. Barry Allen makes sure to meet with him after every single lecture, even the ones where he carefully specifies a price for the privilege, and gushes his praise endlessly.

Barry Allen is a _very_ pretty man.

And he knows that it's a fallacy to get distracted, look what happened with Hartley after all, but. He knows that he should be focusing all his energy on the Flash, Jay Garrick with his funny little helmet, _but_. And he knows he should be better than this, far past the teenage flush of lust, but but _but_.

"You are a very persistent man, Mr Allen," he says, watches Barry's spreading blush and thanks the heavens that he's never been that good a man.

 

\--

 

He takes Barry out for dinner at one of the fancier restaurants in town. Watches his jaw drop at the prices, and only then makes the mischievous offer to pay for everything. They discuss Physics over the starters, chemistry over dinner and biology over dessert. As it turns out Barry Allen is not only pretty, but _fiendishly_ smart.

A lethal combination, his favourite kind.

"This has been... Wonderful, Doctor Wells," Barry smiles sweetly when they get outside. His face flushed from the cold, his eyes _ever_ so bright, "Harrison! Sorry, sorry. I hope I can see you again sometime?"

"I think that seems likely," he smiles, bounces a little on his heels in the cold air. His blood is fizzing, in a way that it hasn't done ever since he got trapped in this miserable time. He feels like he could hop and jump and _run_ so fast that the world would blur around him...

"I'll call you, then," Barry says shyly.

...But, well, there are _far_ more exciting things he can do with this sort of energy. He smiles, perhaps a touch wickedly. Takes a step closer to Barry and deliberately pitches his voice low, "or, of course, you could always come back to mine."

Barry blinks at him for a second, _ever_ so innocent, and then turns a shade of red so bright that it'd probably be visible from space. If anything, it only makes him _more_ attractive, "I- Uh- I don't- I've never really _done_ that before, Doctor Wells."

"Don't worry," he says, and smiles his very smuggest smile, "I'm sure you'll be a _wonderfully_ quick learner."

 

\--

 

"I understand if this is a one time thing," Barry says the next morning, buttoning up his shirt and trying to pretend that his hands aren't shaking, "I mean, you are _super_ famous and super attractive and- Look, I wouldn't think any less of you if you habitually slept with your groupies. I mean, you are kind of a rock star after all and that's-"

"I'm a scientist, not a rock star," he chuckles, and sits up in bed. Fascinatingly, the shaking in Barry's hands only increases, "and you really don't have to lie to me, Mr Allen, I _know_ my name would be slightly tarnished in your eyes forever and you wouldn't be able to think of my work again without wincing."

"...Um," Barry says, and looks down at his shaking hands, "I'd try not to?"

He's disappointed many people, in his life. It hurt sometimes, near the beginning when he was just starting out on this cheerful path of villainy, but by this point he's grown to enjoy it. Another act of evil, another snuffing out of the light in a pair of hopeful eyes. He's a cruel man, he's never made a secret of that. Brutally crushing expectations is kind of his _thing_.

...And yet.

"I don't habitually sleep with my 'groupies'," he lies smoothly, and watches with amusement as the shaking in Barry's hands ceases entirely, "never have, never will. Care to come back to bed and discuss it further?"

 

\--

 

"You're smiling," Jay says jovially, the next time they meet in the heat of battle, "should I be worried?"

He likes Jay. The man is remarkably easy going, especially when you consider that he's been trying to destroy him for the past few years. He still doesn't pull his blows, of course, but he likes to think that Jay knows there's _affection_ behind the punches.

And kicks, and pushes, and various other acts of terrible violence. He smirks, knocks the man across the room and into a wall without really thinking about it, "has anybody ever told you that you're starting to become paranoid?"

"Nope," Jay smiles. Because of course they haven't, Jay Garrick is the most easy-going person that he's heard of, "you do seem happy today, though. New evil scheme? Particularly tasty candy stolen from a baby? Asteroid heading for the earth that I should know about?"

"No, no and _no_ ," he answers, and barely dodges Jay's answering flurry of punches. Adorable. Maybe that'll actually _work_ for him one of these days, "as flattering as it is, that you think I can actually affect distant space rock with my powers..."

"Well, you are always boasting about them," Jay says, spinning thoughtfully on his heel before deciding to go for a rather brute force elbow in the ribs, "and you're happy for personal reasons, then? If you don't mind me asking, of course?"

"Maybe I do," he grins cheerfully, and throws Jay through the nearest wall "...And maybe I am. Odd, how that sort of thing happens."

 

\--

 

"Hi! Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic and then a little old lady spilled her coffee all over me and-" Barry sighs, throws himself almost violently into his chair. He watches, with interest, as it rocks backwards and then makes the slow decision not to topple over, "how are you always early?"

"I have the gift of speed on my side," he says honestly, and watches as Barry gives an adorable huff of disbelief, "and we've been on a grand total of four dates. I thought you were a _scientist_ , Mr Allen."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Four experiments are _hardly_ enough to construct a scientific theory from."

"I know, I know..." Barry tilts his head at him, grins mischievously. The boy hasn't quite managed impish yet, but good _lord_ is he absolutely ravishing when he tries, "but, hey, if the shampoo commercials can do it then why can't I?"

"A dangerous standard to live your life by, Mr Allen," he says fondly, and takes another slow and savouring sip of his drink, "you'll have to be careful where you step..."

 

\--

 

Life carries on, the closest to a dream that it's been ever since his time receded from view behind him. The world of science stops for no man, the world of supervillainy even less so. The lab continues demanding his attention, Jay continues demanding his fists. Life carries on as normal.

Well, _almost_.

Because he's always thought of normality in derisive terms, with casual scorn. And the time he spends with Barry Allen, talking and laughing and stealing gasps from those pretty lips, hardly deserves to be thought of in such a way.

 

\--

 

But reality, as always, is waiting with bated tooth and claw. He should've known, really, it's not like he gets to keep anything good for long.


	2. Chapter 2

It's an ordinary night when it happens. He's been chasing Jay, Jay has been chasing him, they've both been chasing each other and a good time has been being had by all. Sure, Jay is still a little grumpy over the whole wall thing (and the numerous broken bones said wall thing involved) - but he's getting over it and everything is well as a result.

Everything is great.

Everything is...

Too peaceful for the universe to allow. There's a crack of lightning, a flash of blue. And suddenly he and Jay are being thrown apart as some _thing_ speeds between them. He gets an impression of dark rage, of a skull staring in murderous glee, and then... Nothing. A creepily silent street, the stars above them looking down almost as if they're sorry.

"What-" Jay coughs, and then leaps to his feet. Looks to the direction that the blue streak came from, then to the direction that it went, "is this one of your tricks?"

"For once, Mr Garrick, I am as amazed as you are," he sighs, also coming to his feet. Then pauses, suddenly realizing that it's the first time that he's been knocked down in _years_ , "it appears as if a new player has entered onto our little stage."

They stare at each other for a long few seconds. Silent, almost _scared_.

"I-" Jay clears his throat, bounces on his heels. To see him looking uncertain is something so new that it almost stuns him more than that sudden flash of blue, "look, I need to get home. We can get back to punching each other ceaselessly another night, alright?"

He speeds away without even a backwards glance. And, for once, he doesn't feel entirely like stopping him.

\--

"Mom and dad have been wanting to meet you," Barry says shyly that night, after he's finished distracting himself in a mixture of skin and heat and tightness.

He pauses for a second, and then rolls off and sighs. Usually Barry is his salve, a neat distraction from the triumphs and troughs of the life he's cheerfully chosen. Tonight, apparently, the universe has decided that it simply cannot be so kind, "I will always marvel at your choice of after sex conversation, Barry."

"You're one to talk," Barry huffs, but his eyes are wary. Already, the boy knows him slightly better than he would like, "do... Do you think that would be possible one day?"

He sits back on his heels, presses his palms down onto his thighs and stares thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"I mean, obviously not immediately. But one of these days-"

"I doubt," he interrupts, very deliberately, and does not look at Barry. The stiffening of his smooth body besides him is enough to convey any number of reactions, "that they would approve of me, Mr Allen. I am not exactly the meeting parents type."

"I- _Harrison_ ," Barry wavers, and then continues stubbornly, but it's too late. He's already sliding off the bed, and further away still.

\--

He's working late in the lab, watching the news with half an eye, when there's a sudden red blur and Jay Garrick appears in front of him. Arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrow and just slightly... Panicked.

"Hello," he smiles prettily, pushes his chair away from his desk and extends one friendly hand, "such a pleasure to finally meet you at last. I've heard so much about the famous Central City Flash, but I never thought-"

"I need your help," Jay interrupts - low and urgent, fear definite in his eyes.

...He heaves a silent sigh of relief, accepts Jay's automatic handshake and rises businesslike to his feet.

"Until now there have been two speedsters in central city," Jay explains, needlessly but _ever_ so sweetly, as they stroll through his abandoned lab, "me, and the man who calls himself the Reverse Flash. We've been locked in a battle, a fairly vicious one by most standards, but... Well, this is going to sound _bizarre_ but there have always seemed rules in place."

"Rules?" He asks, and makes sure to sound slightly surprised instead of amused.

"He'll hurt me - he'll hurt me a _lot_ \- but he won't kill innocents," Jay explains, looking slightly embarrassed but still... Ever so afraid, "and he won't - apart from a few incidents in the early days - ever touch the people that I love. As long as I don't meddle too much with him, he's willing to focus all his attention on me."

"Sounds a wonderful system," he smiles, as honestly as he actually gets these days, "so has it suddenly broken down, or...?"

"The Reverse Flash isn't the problem anymore," Jay says, and that look in his eyes isn't just afraid but _terrified_ , "remember how I said that there were two speedsters in central city? No longer. Now there's a third and he plays by _none_ of the rules."

He pauses for a long second.

He takes in a deep breath, glances at Jay's terrified eyes and _shaking_ shoulders, and draws his own scientific conclusions, "Flash, has something happened?"

"Jo- My fiancé is in the hospital," Jay takes a deep, shuddering breath. Closes his eyes like a child, trying to block out the nightmares of the world, "Zoom, that's what his name is, went after her. He said- He said that he'd destroy everything that I loved. He said that he'd destroy every speedster, _ever_."

 

\--

 

Barry is waiting for him, when he gets back home.

"Mr Allen," he sighs, and opens the door with a casual flick of his key. Wishing for the first time since he met Barry that he could just speed through into bed and forget the world for a while, "again, your persistence does you credit. How long have you been waiting?"

"I got off late, don't worry," Barry huffs, neatly side stepping the question. Wonderful, maybe he is having an adverse effect on the boy after all, "look, Harrison, I _know_ you don't want to meet my mom and dad-"

"Do we have to discuss this now?" He sighs, taking off his light jacket and thanking the _gods_ that Barry is too focused to notice his lack of shivers.

"Can you think of any better time?" Barry asks stubbornly, and continues to stand firmly in his way. For the first time, he appreciates how _annoying_ that can be, "they're really nice people, I swear. My dad is a _doctor_ , and my mom basically lives to take care of people!"

“I’m not disputing the positive qualities of your parents-"

"Just your own," Barry huffs, and stares at him shrewdly until he's almost tempted to throw up his hands and just give _up_ , "Look, Harrison, you may believe that you're not _worthy_ to meet them or whatever but I know the truth."

"You do?" He asks, ever so wearily.

"Yeah," Barry insists, either absolutely tone deaf or perfectly willing to pretend to be so, "you're kind, and smart, and absolutely _wonderful_ company. You've behaved like an absolute gentleman most of the time, and have never once raised your voice to me. You're patient, and brilliant, and wonderful and-"

" _Barry_ -"

"I care for you!" Barry snaps, and continues to stare at him defiantly. Eyes so bright that they're like stars, guiding him ceaselessly on to a land that he long thought lost to him, "I _care_ for you, alright. And no matter how unworthy you think you are, that's not gonna change."

They stare at each other for a moment. Barry panting, him curiously... Touched.

"Mr Allen," he sighs softly, shaking his head in a manner utterly resigned, "you don't have any idea what you're saying."

"I think I do," Barry smiles triumphantly, and steps in for a victorious kiss, "and, if you give me enough time, I'm gonna prove it to you."

 

\--

 

The next morning he leaves Barry slumbering in his bed, with a cup of coffee and a fond kiss on the forehead, and sets out into the morning determined and as close to bright as he feels comfortable getting out of the neon yellow suit. Jay asked for his help and, as against all of his instincts as an inveterate dick as it is, he has to admit that finding out as much information as he can on the newest speedster on the scene would be useful. He plans to get a coffee from an anonymous stand, stroll over to the lab, research thoroughly and scientifically-

As it turns out, he doesn’t have to waste nearly as much time.

The first thing he notices is a flash of blue. And then, quite suddenly, he’s pinned against the wall in the alleyway behind his apartment – staring, with no little surprise, at a blue blurring face that just _reeks_ of all kinds of danger.

“Zoom,” he says wryly, fingers scraping against the wall, “I presume.”

“I will kill you,” Zoom says, by way of hello. And he’s not one to get the ‘creeps’, as his dear Barry would say, but that voice raises the hairs even on the back of his neck, “I will kill all speedsters, I will be the only one.”

“Lovely,” he smiles, and tries not to let any surprise show on his face. His secret identity is carefully protected, how else could he be both the saviour of Central City and its very worst nightmare all at once? There has to be _balance_ to these things, “no offence, good sir, but have you ever considered just moving city? Speedsters, as a species, are pretty rare. If you tried, say, Gotham…”

“I will kill you,” Zoom repeats, and he gets a certain _buzz_ of annoyance off the thing now. Which is good, he’s always rather made a _hobby_ of poking tigers in the teeth, “I will kill all the speedsters, on all the worlds. I will kill everything you love. I will be the only one.”

“Yes,” he says, very carefully, and smiles his brightest smile, “you’ve already said that.”

“…I am Zoom,” Zoom declares, after a long and staring pause. And, really, it should be ridiculous – but somehow, just somehow, it sends a chill down his spine that he never thought he’d feel, “you shall be the first.”

“Yeah,” he says, and tries not to let his sudden fear show as Zoom’s hand starts to vibrate, “good luck with that, my friend.”

Two seconds later, he’s five blocks away and sipping from a hot coffee cup. The sun is shining, he’s escaped his fate yet again. Odd, how the frisson of terror still scrapes its way down his spine despite that.

 

\--

 

He runs around Central City four times to try to get rid of the fear, yet it does no good. He's never experienced fear, not _really_ \- not in the way that children whisper of and adults shudder at, yet it chases him now. A silent companion, just waiting to tear everything apart. Eventually he just has to give up, sigh and return to the apartment.

He feels something wrong, the moment he opens the door.

"Mr Allen?" He yells warily, and steps into silence as he drops his keys into the bowl by the door, "sorry to cut out on you so early, but I had some unfinished business at work. All done now, of course, but... Well, you understand what it's like."

Nothing. No response. Usually Barry would be scrambling out like a golden retriever, greeting him with full enthusiasm and - lately - a certain determination in his eyes. But the apartment is as silent as the grave, and as empty as the lives left behind.

"I left you some coffee," he continues cheerfully, and for the first time it feels forced. He's always, even just after being stranded, been able to summon some sparkle of humour. But now fear has robbed even that from him, "I hope you're not waking up just now to drink it. It'd be most unfortunate, and I might almost be tempted to raise my voice."

Barry really could be just waking up. Or in the shower, having forgot to turn the extractor fan on. Or, having awakened early, already out and about and ready to laugh at him for his sheer foolishness when he finally returns from a long day.

"Barry?"

...Then why, _why_ can't he believe that?

He takes one shuddering step towards the bedroom, another. He wants to keep calling, wants to keep up the bravado, but somehow he can't. There's a sick feeling in his gut, a terrified knot of thoughts in his head. Something is wrong here, something is terribly wrong. And, for the first time in his life, he knows what it is to want to turn on his heel and run as fast as he can in the other direction.

He resists the urge, just barely. Takes a deep breath. And, as if in slow motion, pushes the bedroom door open.

...And there lies Barry, _his_ Barry, sprawled out on the bed with his throat ripped open and his eyes staring disbelievingly up at the ceiling.

 

\--

 

"Doctor Wells?" Jay calls, blurring to a sudden halt right in the centre of the lab, "sorry to barge in on you like this, but I was wondering if you'd done any further thought on- good lord!"

"Have I ever told you that my least favourite thing about you is your utter and complete refusal to swear?" He grumbles, over his telescope, and only looks up when Jay fails to respond further, "what do you _want_ , Mr Garrick?"

"I..." Jay pauses, shakes his head resignedly. He seems shaken, but not exactly stirred. Admirable, on literally any other day, "gotta say, I was never expecting this. Saves me two trips, though, I suppose."

"Your insight is startling," he sighs, and speeds to his feet. The cowl bounces uncomfortably against the back of his neck, he doesn't mind it too much, "tell me what you want, before I do some actual damage."

"Shattering most of my bones isn't actual damage?" Jay mutters, then takes a hasty step back as he warningly sparks, "fair enough. I came to ask Harrison Wells if he'd made any progress on Zoom... And to suggest that we inform the Reverse Flash of the danger."

He tilts his head, questioningly.

"You're my enemy, but you don't deserve to have everything you love ripped away from you."

"A noble thought," he gives. And, without really thinking about it, speeds back to his chair and slumps bonelessly down, "but, alas, one that came a little too late."

"I didn't think that Harrison Wells _had_ any-" Jay pauses, stares at him with wide eyes. Ever the scientist, even if a quack wasting his life on experiments with hard water, "there was a kid on the news. Young, smart, a forensic scientist with the police. He was found in the park this morning, his throat cut. You knew him?"

"I loved him," he says, quite simply because the time for games is past, "and he may have known, he was a very bright boy, but I never told him. I never could. And I didn't think it would hurt this much, I didn't think it could, but it _burns_."

Jay stares at him for a second, wide eyed.

Jay steps forward, and sets his ridiculous hat firmly on the table. Determination in his eyes, a firmness in his poise that can't quite be ignored, "I know how that feels. What are we going to do?"

And he smiles in return, savage and ashen.

 

\--

 

'I will kill all the speedsters in all the worlds,' said Zoom, crackling with blue energy. Which means there are other worlds, other timelines, other possibilities so ripe for the taking.

And in one of them, Barry Allen is alive.

And he's _coming_ for him.


End file.
